The chipmunks meet girl Chipmunks?
by UsernameQ
Summary: Alvin, Simon and Theodore thought they were the only talking and singing chipmunks in the world. Until the met Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor - The Chipettes. S&J A&B T&E CGI world! My first fanfic. Plz read and review. ThnQ
1. Chapter 1

**The Chipmunks and the**_**… girl**_** chipmunks?**

**This is my first story. I'm not quite sure how to use this website but hope you enjoy. ThnQ**

"Where's Mummy?" a small brown chipmunk cuddled up against her sister. Her name was Jeanette. She was the middle and the tallest out of the triplets. She was also the most nervous, the quietest, the smartest - and she was ill. Not really ill of course. 'Ill to the eyes' was how her Mother described it; Jeanette could barely see anything over an inch away from her. This didn't boost her confidence.

"I don't know, Jeanette. Now get of me. You're crumpling my new outfit!" This was Brittany. She was the oldest and had auburn fur. Brittany was also the selfish, the most careless and the vain one. Though she did worry about her family somewhere in her heart.

Jeanette's ears drooped as she heard this; "Sorry." Slowly, she began to walk away from Brittany. The red- head realised she had upset her sister.

"No it's not your fault . But you know that I have no idea where she is. I mean, who does?" Jeanette's ears had practically sunk into her head after Brittany said this. She loved her Mum. And didn't want to lose her.

"Look, come here." Brittany opened her arms and squeezed her triplet. She wasn't good at comforting people. "Go and ask Eleanor!"

Eleanor was the youngest (by two minutes) and the blonde out of the three. But she acted like the mother most of the time. If you had a problem it was 'Go-to-Eleanor-Time'. Eleanor was the shortest and the chubbiest – she had a great passion for food. Although she was also the sportiest, which helped a lot. Furthermore, Eleanor happened to be the creator of Brittany's outfit (a few rose petals in the shape of a dress) as she loved to make and design.

"Okay." Replied Jeanette, slightly happier now. "Erm, Eleanor? Where are you?"

"Over here, in the corner." Jeanette began to follow the sound of a squeaky voice. After bumping into several nuts, she finally made it.

"Do you know where Mummy is?"

"She might be in the woods." Suggested the furball, putting her hair in two neat pigtails, with a string of grass. Then moving on too Jeanette's, tying it up into a single messy ponytail. "Trying to calm Daddy down…" They both shivered at the D word. When their Father heard Brittany singing he got mad. Really mad. He slapped their Mum. Hard. She bled. A lot. But she was crazy about him. And forgave him.

"Let's go look for her girls." Brittany received one surprised look, and one terrified.

"Well it is getting dark." Murmured Eleanor, thoughtfully. "Good idea."

"Jeanette?"

"Erm, er… uh … erm, I-I-I…" A series of splutters came out her trembling lips.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Brittany knew how passive her sister was. As they approached the end of their hole a tall chipmunk stepped back. "I can't. How will I see the branches?"

"We'll help you." Eleanor tried to comfort her.

"I don't know."

Exasperated with her little sister, Brittany grabbed her hand and pulled her down. Jeanette squealed, her purple eyes wide in terror, as she flew through the green blotches – leaves. Brittany laughed at her face when they reached the bottom.

"See. This is fun. Isn't it?" Jeanette did not think it was fun, in fact wasn't sure she was ever going to climb a tree again, so she just didn't answer.

Come on!" Jeanette was pulled towards their Dad's hut. Eleanor was right. The two adult chipmunks were arguing outside the tree.

"You won't do anything to my girls!" an angry Mummy shouted.

"_Your_ girls! There mine." There Daddy's voice was harsh and gruff.

"As much as we love the fact that you're both fighting over us," Brittany butted in, sarcastically, "I think we'd rather stay with Mummy."

"Why you little-" Their Father lunged towards her only to be pushed away by a furious Mummy. Yes, she did love this male, but she loved her daughters more. Shocked at what she'd just done, their mother told them to go down to the beach, she would meet them there when she had taught Daddy a lesson. They were told to take the long way down instead of jumping of the sheer drop of a vertical cliff. Eleanor and Brittany scurried of as there Daddy began to rise to is feet. While Jeanette went into the opposite direction, heading straight for 'him'!

"Jeanette!" Mummy screamed as she scooped her baby up. Taking probably the only opportunity when she'd be distracted, Daddy grabbed the female chipmunk by the scruff of her neck and dragged her towards the shortcut to the beach.

"No…" she gasped , holding a baby chipmunk to her chest, desperate to keep her out o harm's way. An ugly smirk stretched upon his face;

"Yes!"

**I'm so sorry the chapters are so short but I plan to make it a long story. ThnQ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lol, I just read some of the reviews. ThnQ so much. I'm getting better at using this.**

Brittany and Eleanor went to meet their mother on the beach. But never found her. What they did find was a soaking wet Jeanette, tears streaming down her furry cheeks. Unaware to her surroundings, she rocked slowly back and forth getting closer to falling off the stone each time.

"Whoa, stop!" Eleanor grabbed her sisters heaving shoulder and looked at her unfocused face; it was like she didn't know she was there.

"Where's Mummy?" asked and out of breathe Brittany, coming up to Eleanor's side. Then her eyes met Jeanette. "Ah, this is why you were running. Where's Mummy, Jeanette?"

The chipmunks seemed to come down to earth at this question and she looked at Brittany with two, guilty eyes.

"Where's Mummy?" Brittany demanded, more forcefully this time. Jeanette buried her head in between her knee's and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shh, shh. It's okay." Comforted Eleanor, scowling at Brittany. "Shh, Jeanette, is Mummy coming?"

Jeanette slowly shook her head.

"WHY NOT!" shouted Brittany. The brown chipmunk just shook her head again. More tears streamed out of her eyes. Then, Brittany's eyes began to water. Eleanor, who was sobbing silently, was surprised – Brittany never cried and thought it was for babies.

"She was always there… and now, she's not." the blonde one, sighed, "She's gone – and we're alone."

Brittany drew a long shaky breathe, "No, girls. We're not. We've got each other and we always will." Then, she wrapped her arms around her triplets and whispered that it was going to be fine. The corners of Jeanette's mouth twitched. She loved it when Brittany was like this; it made them feel more of a family.

"You know what. We're going to move. We can go to America. Mummy always said it was we're all your dreams come true. Like meeting Daddy…"

Jeanette squeaked in terror at the name. With a confused look, at her sister's behaviour, Eleanor asked, "But it could be ages away. And how will we get there?"

"Erm, well we're in… er in, I think it's…uh – Jeanette, where are we?" But she didn't answer. She was crying again, not making a sound though and staring at the huge cliff face.

Eleanor hugged her sister, and whispered Brittany's question in her ear. Jumping at the sound of a voice, she said, "Australia."

"Well, we can get on one of those big things that float on water."

"Boats?" Jeanette suggested.

"Yeah!"

"Look, there's one!" cried Eleanor. She was right. A boat had just pulled up in the harbour nearby. The athletic chipmunk began to speed towards the water. The others followed...

**Another short chapter, soz. But ThnQ.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter here! ThnQ**

… "Are we almost there?" asked a much older Brittany combing her hair with a twig.

"Brittany! You've been asking that for the past, er-"

"Ten years." A still nervous, but a lot taller Jeanette finished her sister's sentence. And yes. They have been hopping onto different ships, ferries and boats for the past ten years. But it's very hard to find your way across the sea when you're around 7 inches tall and the only one who knows where to go, can't read the maps.

"But we are actually only about eight minutes away, I think or does that say –" Jeanette was cut off by the boat stopping abruptly. "Z-zero." She was a bit wobbly after the bump.

"Whoa, come and look at this!" Eleanor's squeaky voice was excited.

"It's beautiful!" Brittany agreed. Jeanette saw lots of blue a long, long way down.

"Water very high up, very high up lots of water." She mumbled to herself moving away from the side of the boat.

"Come on! Where here. _Oh we're here, yes we're here, and we're here at last. Oh we're here oh…_" Soon the other two caught onto Brittany's song and joined in as they clambered off the boat.

"Okay, we're here. Now. Where do we go?" Eleanor asked.

"We can go over there or there or th… WOW!" Brittany stared in amazement at a huge poster of three male chipmunks. A certain one in a red hoodie with a giant red A on caught her attention. "Alvin..." she read his name out dreamily.

"Wha…AAW!" Eleanor saw it too, but she liked the look of a slightly short and slightly chubby on in a green hoddie. "Theodore..." she did the same as her older sister.

"What are you guys looking at?" Jeanette ran after her sisters but didn't see a curb. She tripped and fell right next to the poster. As she got up her eyes met two deep blue ones. She couldn't make out the rest of the chipmunks body but those eyes were the most amazing things she'd ever seen. Even though they were blurred round the edges.

"That one's Simon." Eleanor said to Jeanette.

"MY CLOTHES!" Brittany's scream snapped Jeanette out of her daydream. Soon she came running back with five bags full of her outfits. "Pheww. Anyway, we have to meet them."

"Why?" asked Jeanette.

"Because they talk! And they will know there way around here and..."

"Alvin?" asked Elenor smugly.

"NO!" Brittany shouted shocked, "Well maybe..."

"I knew it!" the blonde chipmunk whispered to the brown one.

"What did you just say!" Brittany asked, suspicously.

"Nothing, nothing." said Eleanor airly.

"I don't have a crush on Alvin!"said Brittany.

"Nobody said you did." replied Jeanette, confused.

"I know, but you might of been thinking it."

"Well if you want to meet them it says here, there staying at the LightingStrike hotel!" Eleanor read out the address.

"I could find that!" Jeanette said quietly.

"Well lets go then!" her sisters cried…

**More coming soon, and by the way RossLynchLUVR I'm on your profile now. ThnQ for comments everyone!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is tiny, I'm so ashamed! Sorry guys, you must hate me. But plz read and review! ThnQ**

"Jeanette! I thought you said you _knew_ where we were going!" Brittany growled.

"I-I do… but I can't see which street we're on." Jeanette squinted at her surroundings; splodges of random colours.

"Can we get something to eat now?" Eleanor was cold, tired and very hungry.

They all agreed to this and went in search for a shelter. Then all of a sudden, Brittany stopped.

"WAIT!" a huge smile spread across Brittany's face, "This is where near where The Chipmunks are staying!"

"It is!" Eleanor ran towards a house and squeezed through a gate and pointed her finger at… "The Chipmunks', on a huge box! No. That's just a moving picture of them… SINGING!"

"Let me look!" Brittany jumped onto a window ledge for a better view. Her sisters followed, but Jeanette missed and had to be pulled up.

"Is that them?" she gasped, "Wow, there good."

The brown chipmunk, who unfortunately didn't see the glass in front of her, walked into the window falling back into a cave of leaves.

"Are you O… awesome! I can keep my clothes in here." The oldest jumped down to the bewildered Jeanette. "And you can make sure nothing happens to them while we go and find the LightingStrike hotel."

"But, can I meet them as well."

"Jeanette, you can't even _see_ them."

"But-"

"Brittany has a point, anyway is we find them we'll ask them to come and see you." Cut in Eleanor.

"But I don't want to be alone; I think there's going to be…"

"Goodbye!"

"…Thunder…"

Jeanette was terrified of thunder storms.

**More coming up. ThQ  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the wait! I got caught up in time. More chapters coming soon. ThnQ**

"Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop…" Jeanette squeaked as another clap of thunder made her jump. She was shaking uncontrollably. Her wet fur (Brittany's clothes took all of the room in the shelter and she would be furious if they were put in the rain) plastered fur to her face. A streak of blinding light flashed across the sky making Jeanette gasp. All she wanted was for her sisters to come back, but they were out looking for the Chipmunks. If only they'd let her come.

Meanwhile, with Eleanor and Brittany; the blonde chipmunk was shivering and she was exhausted.

"Brittany, can we go back now?"

"Okay, I guess they don't live here. Come on!"

"Thank goodness!"

"Hey, have you ever wondered how those chipmunks got famous and no others?"

"Well, maybe it was because they can sing really good. Especially the one in green!" Eleanor giggled as she added the last part on.

"I like the look of the one in red, you know he looked… mischievous."

"Oooooooooooh!"

"NO! Not like that! Anyway, I know they can sing but there has to be other chipmunks who can sing."

"Hmmmm. I guess; but who knows."

"Yeah. I wonder how Jeanette is getting on?"

The brunette chipmunk, backed up against a tree in fear as another strike of lighting zapped the ground nearby. Her eyes grew the size of tennis balls as a voice - a human voice – muttered angrily. Whoever it was, they were close. And Jeanette was terrified of being near humans.

"Those damn chipmunks… if I could get my hands on them!" a man appeared over the wall; he had a small, triangular beard under his bottom lip; square, black glasses; a grey, dripping-wet dressing gown on and he was bald. But to Jeanette he was just a big smudge.

"Honestly, I see squirrels everywhere and they drive me berserk – looking like those chipmunks. Oh and look, there's another one. No. Wait. That's actually a chipmunk." He said indicating to Jeanette. "Let's see if this one talks!" he was clearly being sarcastic.

Then the man reached out to pick her up when:

"AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY SISTER!" bellowed a furious Brittany, storming towards them, her claws bared and her eyes narrowed. The man turned to face her, astonished.

"What… you…I-I-I-WHAT! You talk!"

"Obviously!" Brittany was still raging. "NOW GET AWAY FROM JEANETTE!"

"You guys have names?" the man seemed to have got over his shock.

"Yes, I'm Eleanor!"

"Wow! This is great! The next big thing. And those chipmunks thought they were the only ones who can speak!"

"Wait! Can't all chipmunks speak?" Eleanor was confused now.

"No!"

"Really, we can!"

"I know! This is just great! Now listen guys, I'm Ian and I gonna take you to, to…to…my place."

"But we just met you!" Eleanor protested, worried.

"Better than staying out in this." Brittany liked this mans interest in talking chipmunks; he'd definitely know where to find the Chipmunks. She dragged her sisters up and began to follow the man. Jeanette still wimpering in fear. She squealed as the thunder started up again.

"Sh!" said Eleanor, "It's just a storm, it'll pass over. Come on we'll be inside soon. Hopefully with food. I'm starving!"

"Don't worry Ellie, he'll have food! And Jeanette, cheer up! I won't let this man or the lightning stuff hurt either of you. Then we'll find the chipmunks, with you, this time, OK?"

"O-OK." she liked the sound off coming with them.

"Yeah!" Eleanor liked the sound of food and Theodore.

**P.S. The man is Ian! It said in the story! ThnQ  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Writers block! Sorry! There will be some things the same as in the Squeakuel, but I'm making some up. And there meeting the Chipmunks very soon. ThnQ  
**

"So, where exactly do you live?"

"Near here." Ian answered the blonde's question.

"And do you by any chance know where Alvin and the Chipmunk are?" Ian froze when he heard this.

"Oh, I know who those little rats are!" the girls gasped (that was a very offensive thing to say about a chipmunk).

"What's wrong with them?" asked Brittany.

"Well, you see; I used to be the chipmunks manager" (this earned another gasp) "and I spent so much time and hard work into making them famous rock stars. All my money spent on their outfits, toys and stage props. But then they just threw it back in my face." Ian put on a fake sad look.

"What did they do?" asked Eleanor.

"They left my broken. No money, no house, no family and no friends." Ian did a fantastically realistic sob.

"We'll be your friends." Jeanette said softly (the stormed had stopped and she was fine); she felt sorry for this man.

"Really! Thanks, that means so much to me. It does." Now he pretended to wipe his eyes. "What are you're names?"

"I'm Brittany. And the Chipmunks really did that! But I thought they seemed nice."

"Yeah, are you sure _Theodore_ would do that?"

"Ooh, he acts innocent, but you want to watch out!"

"Oh, and I'm Eleanor!"

"I'm Jeanette."

"Great! So what do guys think about becoming famous?"

"How?" Brittany asked.

"Well you talk! You can represent TV shows and radio stations!"

"Sounds good to me!" Brittany said – after hearing what the Chipmunks had done to Ian she wanted to steal their spotlight.

"You know what, we should hurry!"

"Do you have a house now?"

"Of course… Eleanor, is it?"

"Yeah! Do you have food?"

"Tons of it! Ooh look, where here!" Ian picked out a random fancy hotel.

"WOW!" squealed Brittany.

But they were too excited to realise this was the LightingStrike hotel...

...Inside, while Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor were talking, Ian looked at the rooms, picking out the best place to stay.

"Room 89, girls." They followed him to 'his' room awed at the surroundings.

"Oh no! My doors locked and I've forgotten my keys! Would one of you mind hopping in there and opening the door."

"I'll do it!" screamed Brittany eager to impress him. And, with ease, she slipped through the mail box into the room. With a click, the door opened. The room was beautiful; a glass table set with a rose table cloth; three red velvet couches and a matching chair; a jet-black piano and a horrified Alvin, Simon and Theodore about a metre away from them!

**Like it? Plz review! SxJ, AxB, TxE coming up! ThnQ**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter up! Soz there so short! ThnQ**

This received four different reactions: Eleanor giggled at Theodore's face – Ian swore under his breath and naturally thought of one million ways to harm the chipmunks –Brittany looked at Ian then Alvin several times with a confused look- and Jeanette walked into the table causing a glass to fall off and land straight on top of her.

"DAVE!" the three boys screamed.

"He's back!" squealed Theodore.

"He's going to put us in cages!" Alvin joined in.

"He's got three new chipmunks!" Simon finished. Dave came in yawning.

"Boys, it's the middle of the ni- IAN!" Dave picked up Alvin, Simon and Theodore, holding them protectively to his chest. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question! This is my hotel room!" though he knew he couldn't, Ian still tried to get out of the situation.

"What are you talking about? Get out or I'll call the police!"

While Dave and Ian were arguing, Theodore had the courage to go up to Eleanor, who was struggling to get the glass of Jeanette.

"Would you like some help?" he asked, his shyness making Eleanor giggle, again.

"Yeah, if you don't mind." She replied.

"Erm, Eleanor? Where am I?" Eleanor wasn't sure how to tell Jeanette where she was so the green-clad chipmunk answered for her.

"You're under a glass." Jeanette froze at Theodore's voice.

"T-that didn't sound like y-you, Ellie!"

"You'll never guess what… its Theodore, from the Chipmunks!"

"Really!"

"Yeah and the Simon and Alvin are here too!" Jeanette's ears twitched at hearing Simon's name.

"Whoa!" Theodore and Eleanor finally managed to get the glass of Jeanette.

"Thank you." She said quietly but politely. Simon gasped when he saw her. Everything about her seemed magical… unreal… beautiful!

"Hello, I'm Simon." He introduced himself to the two chipmunks.

"Hi! I'm Eleanor!"

Jeanette's tail swayed uncertainly, deciding where to this amazing voice was coming from.

"I'm Jeanette…" she said eventually, before trailing off.

"Well, hi… I guess. Hehe!" Simon stuttered, unusually nervous around the brunette.

"And I'm Brittany!" the auburn chipmunk walked over.

"Hello, gorgeous!" Alvin winked at Brittany.

"Who do you think _you're _calling gorgeous?" Brittany shot back. Her sisters looked at her surprised; after wanting to meet him so much, Brittany was being very rude. Alvin seemed surprised to; it was odd that a girl wasn't affected by his flirting.

"You! How many other gorgeous girls are there in this room?" Now Brittany was taken back. She didn't expect him to keep flattering her. Though she was quite pleased – she had a huge crush on Alvin, but she was just too proud to admit it. Alvin smiled, happy with his work.

"And what are you doing with Ian?" Alvin questioned.

"We just met him and what would it matter to you. You just let Ian do all the hard work then left him. He loved you, took you in as family. Then you just took it all away from him. Left him heartbroken."

"What! No, no, no! That is NOT what happened! Lies, he's telling you lies!"

"He put us in," Theodore shuddered, "CAGES!"

The girls gasped.

"He doesn't seem like the man to do that… are you sure he did that?"

"I wouldn't lie to you, Eleanor." Theodore reasurred her. Eleanor giggled.

"I believe you!" she smiled, and she truly did.

"Wait, why did Ian put you in a cage?" Brittany asked

"Well we were lip-singing, because Ian over worked our voices, then we stopped because we saw Dave. And we went to go to him but Ian stopped us, and put us in cages so we wouldn't get back to him."

"Who's Dave?" Eleanor was listening to their conversation and became curious.

"He's our Dad." said Theodore, "Sort of. Well he adopted us, but he isn't our birth Dad."

"What happened to your birth parents?"

"They did the same as every other chipmunk and left us a week after we were born. Actually it was five days, because our parents were hippies'. How about yours?"

"I'm not sure. Jeanette's the only one who knows, but she won't say. The subject… frightens her!"

"OK! So where are you from?"

"Australia… but we came here! It took ten years! At least that's what I think Jeanette said."

"Wow!"

"But the reason why it took so long was because of Brittany's constant fighting on the boats, so we'd get kicked of early each time!"

"So you're sisters' fight as well? Mine too. Except there brothers!" Theodore added quickly realising his mistake. Eleanor laughed.

_Her laugh!_ Thought the Theo, _It's so lovely and makes you want to laugh as well! I hope she'll come with us and not Ian; then we can be friends!_

"Please don't go with Ian!" he pleaded her, "I don't want him to hurt you! Ian will hurt you and I don't want him to hurt you; I've only known you for five minutes – but you're the most wonderful chipmunk and I'll worry a lot if you go!"

Eleanor was shocked. No one had said anything that nice to her before.

"I hate worrying. It makes me –"

"Hungry?" Eleanor finished his sentence.

"Yeah!" agreed Theodore. _How did she know that? _He asked himself.

"I'll stay! I don't like the sound of Ian anymore!" Eleanor hugged Theodore.

"Thank you." He whispered into her ear.

**Don't worry! Alvin, Brittany, Simon and Jeanette will get there moment. But I couldn't resist writing this! ThnQ**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alvinitty fans, heres your chapter! ThnQ for reviews Especially ChipmunkRule4ever, you advice helps alot! ThnQ**

Alvin watched as his younger brother befriended the chipmunk he _liked_, so easily. Usually the red-clad got to the girls first, but he'd beaten this time. Of course none of the girls he'd dated so for, actually satisfied him, but they were fans and it was good to please your fans. But Brittany! What did he love so much about her? Maybe it was because she didn't seem to be affected by his 'love-doctor skills'. Alvin decide to try a slower take on this amazing girl.

"Brittany, right?" he asked, looking innocent.

"Yeah and you're," she pretended to think for a bit, "Allen, right."

She laughed silently at his reaction;

"NO!" his eyes were bulging out of his head, "ALVIN! A-L-V-I-N!"

"OK, OK, I know how to spell." this was hilarious in Brittany's eyes.

"Sorry, it's just I'm not used to people not knowing my name." he explained, sincerely.

"No wonder! You're a famous rock star!"The auburn chipmunk liked this side of him. "And I was just messing, I know your name, _ Alvin!"_

"Mmm, you can mess with me all you want, but it's gonna cost you!" he said. Brittany had no idea what this 'cost' would be, but she wasn't going to 'pay it'.

"That was just a taster. Tasters are free!" she replied, slyly.

"Not in this shop!"

"Well I guess I'll never comeback!"

"Or come back right now and buy something!"

"Why would I waste my 'money' on you?"

"'Cos I've got everything you need and want!"

"What so I need a self-centred, arrogant and hot-headed chipmunk?"

"You already got that, what you need is me!" Brittany blood was boiling; how dare he insult her! Alvin saw this and put his hands up in surrender. Too late!

"Agrrrrrrrrrr!" Brittany went to pounce on Alvin...missed... ran after him! Soon after the chase begun, it ended. Alvin tripped over the fallen glass (that Jeanette had been under) fell onto his back. Brittany, who wasn't expecting the sudden stop, landed straight op top of Alvin. Now, all her anger vanished as she looked at his handsome features. She also couldn't help but notice how soft his fur was or how comfortable his body was. Alvin noted how stunning her silk fur was glistening in the moonlight. They stared at each other in wonder for a moment. Then, realising what they were doing, quickly got up, looking at there paws. Brittany was blushing furiously where as Alvin was smiling sheepishly.

"So, how long you sticking around for?" he asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Not long now that Ian found you here."

"You not staying with him are you? He put us in cages! Honestly, ask anyone. Except Ian!" Brittany really wanted to believe him, but she couldn't be sure and her decision was her sisters safety.

"I don't know." she said sadly. Alvin put his arm around her, slowly. To his sunrise and delight she didn't push it off.

"Why so sad?" he asked, gently.

"If I go with Ian, there's a chance we'll be locked up, and if I go with you..."

"You'll be safe! My Dad, Dave will let you stay – speaking of which -" Alvin pointed to Dave and Ian who were walking over to them. Running to be precise. The red-sweatered chipmunk stood in front of Brittany.

"You're not taking her Ian!"

"Oh, and what's a little rodent like you gonna do about it?" he taunted.

"Everything I can!"Alvin grabbed Brittany around the waste and pulled her into Dave's arms. Brittany heart was soaring at Alvin's cheesy sentence. Dave hugged them protectively, as they clung to each other in terror. Suddenly four burly police men, burst through the door.

"Hands up, Ian Hawk!" said the one with a gun, "You're coming with us!"

"No please! I didn't mean it!" he pleaded, but was dragged out the building mercilessly. As Dave put down the two embraced chipmunks, they broke apart, quickly.

"So you staying?" asked Alvin.

"What do you think?" she was being sarcastic.

"I knew you couldn't resist _this_!" Alvin began singing 'I'm Sexy and I Know it'! Brittany couldn't help but laugh.

"Like I said – irresistible!" Alvin was back to his old, cocky self.

"No I was laughing at how stupid you look!" she retorted.

"Hey, I look great and you know it!" he edged closer to her on the last line. She laughed again, but this time it was friendly.

**Simonette coming up, this one might be a little longer cos I love Simonette ThnQ**


	9. Chapter 9

**Simonette, Simonette, Simonette! ThnQ**

"Alvin, Simon, Theodore!" Dave called his boys' over, "Are you guy's OK?"

"Fine Dave!" Alvin skidded over.

"Great!" Simon followed.

"Dave?" Theodore came over, bringing Eleanor with him. "Can Eleanor and her sisters stay with us?"

"Boys, I know I took you guys in, but –"

"They talk!" Theodore added hopefully. Dave sighed and looked at his sons face. The green-clad chipmunk really liked this other chipmunk and Dave knew he didn't get many proper friends at school because most of the people there were fans.

"Well can you sing?" Dave finally gave in.

"We don't really know." Said Brittany.

"Do you know any songs?" Simon asked, sensibly. Both Eleanor and Brittany answered with a no but Jeanette stayed quiet…

Bed arrangements were sorted out: Brittany and Jeanette shared Simon's hotel bed; Theodore and Eleanor shared Theodore's hotel bed and Simon and Alvin shared Alvin's hotel bed. In quarter of an hour five chipmunks were snoring. But the thunder had started up again and Jeanette couldn't sleep. Both her sisters were enjoying a well-deserved rest , she didn't have the heart to wake them. So Jeanette stared out the window singing softly to calm herself down. It was a song her mother used to sing to Jeanette in storms like this. None of her sisters knew it. As she was singing, she didn't notice a certain bespectacled chipmunk wake up and clamber out of bed. Simon couldn't believe his ears! Jeanette's (he could never forget that name) voice was full of soul and passion and every note was hit perfectly in tune!

"Wow!" he gasped, when she'd finished. Jeanette jumped at the sound.

"W-who's t-there?" she asked nervously.

"It's me, erm, Simon!" the blue-clad chipmunk climbed up onto the ledge, so they could talk more quietly. Jeanette felt a tingle of excitement run down her spine when she heard him talking.

"Oh, sorry if I, um, woke you up. I, er… where are you?" the female of the two asked, squinting round the room, blindly.

"I-I'm right in front of you!" Simon said, looking very confused.

"You, you are? I, uh, can't see v-very…clearly." She explained, Jeanette couldn't believe how ridiculous she must look!

"Do you, er, think you could see how many fingers I'm holding up?" Simon held three fingers about an inch and a half away from her face.

"W-which part are your fingers?" she asked, feeling stupid. Simon sighed; her eyesight was even worse than his!

"I'll take you to, erm, get some glasses… tomorrow." Jeanette nodded her head in agreement, even though she had no clue what glasses were. For a while there was just silence.

"I-I'm sorry if I woke you up." Repeated the female of the two, realising she'd changed the subject the last time she apologised.

"Oh no! You didn't! I was just, er, intrigued by you s-singing!" Simon stuttered, truthfully.

"Y-you liked it?" she asked, quietly – inside, however, she was bursting that he'd complimented her!

"It was outstanding!" Simon said, confident for one moment.

"Do you, um, know it?" Jeanette wasn't really sure what to say next, but she didn't want to be the one to end the conversation. Simon nodded his head and softly began singing. Jeanette eyes widened at how well he sang it! Soon she couldn't help but join in: they sang the rest of the song in perfect harmony under the moonlight, gazing into each other's eyes. Simon was lost in the vivid shades of purple, her huge pupils staring back with trust. Jeanette was hypnotized by his gentle blue eyes, and by the end on the song she was asleep. Seeing she was so peacefully buried in his warm fur, Simon couldn't wake her up – he didn't want to wake her up.

Morning came quick, and fortunately for Simon, he was the first one awake. The bespectacled chipmunk woke the soon to be bespectacled chipmunk, making sure no else was disturbed. After he shook her shoulders, Jeanette got up and both of them made their way, silently, to the door.

It was only about 6:00 and the trip to the opticians was only 10 minutes (for a chipmunk), further more his family liked to sleep in, was what Simon figured out.

The roads were quiet and there weren't many people around, so the two chipmunks got there without any trouble. The optician – who was used to chipmunk glasses – did the usual tests and soon got Jeanette fitted a pair of purple glasses.

Simon placed them on her head when they got outside. Jeanette was dumfounded, everything was so clear, easy to see! She looked all around her, until her eyes landed on Simon; every stripe down his nose so finely distinguished; the sun reflecting on his silk fur, making it shine more than it already did and his fuzzy nose twitching as he smiled warmly at her delighted face!

"Thank you!" she squealed, happily, jumping up and down in excitement.

"My pleasure – I mean you're welcome! Erm, we should get home now." Simon suggested. Jeanette nodded, still very shy around him, but at so much more ease now she could see.

When they did get home, they were greeted with four faces. All amazed at Jeanette's glasses. Simon, who saw a bundle of unnecessary questions hurriedly said, "Bad eyesight, we went to get glasses!"

"OK, that's sorted now get your books and whatever else you need for school! We covered up for you two to Dave but!"

"School!" Simon completely forgot it was Monday… staying in this hotel made it feel like a holiday. Once he'd got his bags they left – the girls had to come too because Dave was going out.

**School! This is were it starts to get a bit like the Squeakquel, ThnQ**


End file.
